harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard (The Wizard and the Hopping Pot)
The wizard is the main character in Beedle the Bard's tale The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Biography Early life This wizard, unlike his father, felt those without magic were worthless. Upon his death, his father left him his "lucky one-legged cooking pot" with a slipper inside, instead of the gold he had been expecting. His father had wrote a note to his son, hoping that "he would never need the pot". The son was very angry at this and decided to use it as a rubbish bin. The Hopping Pot As his father, a compassionate wizard, had helped out the local Muggles by using his "magic pot" to cure people's diseases, the villagers turned to his son for the same services. However, the son turned out to be a cold-hearted man who turned away anybody who sought his help. As such, the pot began sprouting manifestations of the forms of untreated diseases that villagers were suffering from. The pot also began to continuously hop on its foot, resulting in an endless clamour. Change as a character The son finally gave up in the end and ran through the town, crying out to the villagers to come see him to remedy their ailments. As he used his magic to heal them, the horrific manifestations on the pot begun to disappear. Finally, the pot was back to its former appearance and the son could slip the slipper onto the pot's foot. Once that was done, he and the pot walked away from the village to go and help other people. Personality and traits Unlike his father, this wizard was a cold-hearted man who turned away anybody who sought his help. He felt that people who could not perform magic were worthless. He also did not care about his father's death, and was angry that his father did not leave him any money, showing him to have been extremely selfish and uncaring. In the end, however, he decided to help the people who needed his help. Relationships Father The Wizard had a difficult relationship with his father as they had two different views of how things are. The son thought that those who could not do magic were worthless, a thought shared by wizard fanatics some years later when Muggle persecution of wizards and witches began. When his father only left him an old cooking pot and a slipper, he cursed his father's age-softened mind as he had expected gold. However, after he was given the taste of the Muggles' misery, his conscience awoke and he agreed to use his magic to help his Muggle neighbours as his father did before him. Muggle neighbours The Wizard felt that muggles were worthless, and thus he refused to help them, when they asked him for help. Unlike his father, who was a good person who always helped people, the wizard turned away anybody who sought his help. In the end, the wizard was given a taste of the muggles' misery, and started to use his magic in order to help them. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Mago (El Mago y el Cazo Saltarín) Category:Fictional characters Category:Males Category:The Wizard and the Hopping Pot Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Wizards